


Can I have this dance?

by Serene_sama94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Closeted Character, F/M, High School, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, School Dances, Songfic, no magic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Harry James Potter estudiaba en el Colegio Hogwarts, uno de los internados británicos más costosos y prestigiosos, sus tíos le habían enviado ahí con la esperanza de hacer de él todo un caballero y perfecto arquetipo de noble inglés para que su futuro fuera más prometedor, como si su mero apellido no fuera ya suficiente, sin embargo el joven ojiverde sabía que terminaría siendo una decepción más para sus queridos parientes...Inspirado en la canción Can I have this dance? de HSM3
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 4





	Can I have this dance?

Harry James Potter estudiaba en el Colegio Hogwarts, uno de los internados británicos más costosos y prestigiosos, sus tíos le habían enviado ahí con la esperanza de hacer de él todo un caballero y perfecto arquetipo de noble inglés para que su futuro fuera más prometedor, como si su mero apellido no fuera ya suficiente, sin embargo el joven ojiverde sabía que terminaría siendo una decepción más para sus queridos parientes quienes si bien no desdeñaban sus habilidades artísticas se empeñaban en hacerle ver que la música no podía ser su sustento sino más bien un simple hobbie al cual recurrir en sus tiempos libres si es que llegaba a tenerlos, Harry suspiró pesadamente pensando que si sus padres estuvieran vivos probablemente su vida sería diferente.

-Un penique por tus pensamientos Potter- murmuró una ya conocida voz

-Como si trajeras una moneda encima, Malfoy- se burló girando para verle- es más, no creo que jamás hayas tocado una.

-Meh, alguno de los cuidadores podría prestarme una- contestó con su típica sonrisita de superioridad

-Siempre tan astuto, ojala fueras así en el rugby- le dijo provocándole

-A la próxima juro que te gano cara rajada- bufó aun molesto por su anterior derrota

-¿Qué te trajo a mis territorios querido hurón?- cuestionó Harry

-A decir verdad solo intento escapar de tu molesto mejor amigo- le contestó sentándose a su lado en aquella sala abandonada que el moreno había encontrado en sus primeros años en el colegio

-Es normal que siga molesto por lo de Mione, ha sido su novia desde el segundo año- dijo Harry riendo con suavidad

-Sí bueno, ellos habían terminado su relación por millonésima vez y cuando le pregunté ella aceptó ir al baile. No ha sido mi culpa que el idiota de Weasley asumiera que ella iría con él aunque acaban de romper de nueva cuenta- murmuró el rubio con hastío

-Lo que le molesta es que todo el colegio sabe que Hermione siempre te ha gustado y es obvio que tu le gustas a ella. Siendo sinceros todo el dormitorio sabe que ustedes tienen una gran química y ellos aunque se quieran mucho son completamente incompatibles- aseguró el moreno

-No sólo me gusta, de verdad la quiero y Ronald Weasley no se la merece…

-No le digas a Ron pero de verdad creo que tú y Mione serán una pareja esplendida

-Gracias por el voto de confianza Potter- dijo con un ligero asentimiento

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio mientras observaban el paisaje nevado a través de los coloridos cristales de aquel vitral

-¿Harry?- el de ojos color plata habló con suavidad haciendo que el aludido suspirara con fuerza

-¿Él te pidió que me buscaras, cierto?- cuestionó sin despegar la vista de la ventana

-Severus está preocupado por ti…

-Sí, claro- bufó el ojiverde molesto- Sabe dónde carajos buscarme

-Y también sabe que podrías arrojarlo por la ventana si quisieras- se burló quedamente

-Todos dicen que es un murciélago, capaz que vuela…

-No creo que de verdad planees averiguar si tu novio vuela

-Ex novio- le interrumpió mientras contenía las ganas de llorar

-Tienes que entenderlo

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, parece que su reputación es más importante que yo y por dos años lo he tolerado pero ya no puedo más Draco. Al terminar este ciclo él se irá a alguna prestigiosa universidad y yo me quedaré aquí fingiendo que entre él y yo nunca ha pasado nada- siseó molesto y se talló el rostro con fuerza

-Harry…

-No Draco, de verdad lo comprendo. Tenemos objetivos distintos, yo quiero ir al baile con mi pareja y bailar tomados de la mano, amarnos libremente y él aún tiene miedo, sé que no puedo sacarlo del closet a la fuerza así que lo más sano es separarnos- murmuró luchando para que la voz no se le entrecortara

Harry se levantó con violencia y salió de la habitación como si de una tormenta se tratara, no quería llorar de nuevo pero no podía evitarlo, Severus Snape era su todo desde hace dos años cuando tímidamente y con sus modales fríos le pidió que fuera su novio mientras estudiaban en la biblioteca. El pelinegro era un año mayor y huérfano igual que él, vivía con sus abuelos quienes eran personas en extremo conservadoras y de aquella vieja escuela que no apoyaba las muestras de cariño a sus “vástagos” motivos por los cuales el joven solía ser hosco en su trato pero aún así había logrado colarse en lo más profundo del corazón de Harry, quien había tomado la difícil decisión de terminar su relación cuando quedó más que claro que aun después de dos años y estando tan lejos de sus respectivas familias, el mayor seguía pretendiendo mantener su relación en la clandestinidad.

-No sé si haya un dios, pero creo que el hijo de puta me odia- murmuró el ojiverde para sí mismo mientras caminaba.

******************************************************

Decir que Severus Snape tenía miedo a mostrar su verdadero ser al mundo era quedarse corto, tenía tan arraigadas las enseñanzas de sus abuelos que aun en ocasiones se sentía sucio y enfermo, solo su pequeño Harry lograba serenarle porque no había forma alguna en la que amar a aquel chico tan inocente y risueño pudiese ser un pecado. Aun así todo ese miedo al que dirán se resumió a nada cuando su novio le dijo que terminaban, las piernas le flaquearon y la voz le abandonó mientras sentía que su mundo se desmoronaba hasta los cimientos como si un violento terremoto le hubiese atacado, le había suplicado a Harry que no le dejara pero el moreno le había dicho que estaba cansado de esconderse.

-¿Qué mierda voy a hacer?- siseó mientras daba vueltas como bestia enjaulada

-Vas a hacer una zanja- murmuró Malfoy entrando al dormitorio que compartían por ser prefectos

-¿Lo viste? ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Tranquilo Snape- Draco rio bajito- Ustedes son tal para cual

-Draco…

-Relájate- murmuró alzando la mano- Tienes mucha mierda que apalear Severus, Harry está convencido de que esto es lo mejor para ustedes

-No puede ser en serio- murmuró conteniendo sus impulsos y tratando de mostrarse sereno

-Lo es y ni siquiera esta enojado contigo- continuó- Dice que no te obligará a salir del closet pero él ya no puede seguir fingiendo que entre ustedes no hay nada…

-Así que es mejor que realmente no tengamos nada- murmuró el mayor comprendiendo

-San Potter, siempre el salvador de las causas perdidas- murmuró el rubio

-No sé qué hacer Draco…

-Tienes dos opciones claras: la primera y más sencilla es aceptar su decisión y vivir en el closet eternamente y sin tu señorito de ojos verdes o la segunda es recordar que tienes un par de testículos y armarte de valor para salir del closet de una puta vez

El pelinegro se quedó en completo silencio, suspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos sopesando sus posibilidades mientras sentía la mirada de su compañero atravesándole hasta el alma

-Ok, voy a necesitar tu ayuda- dijo con voz calma una vez que abrió los ojos de nuevo. Draco le sonrió de tal manera que un escalofrío le recorrió.

*******************************************************

Harry miraba la pista con hartazgo, de verdad no deseaba estar ahí pero su mejor amiga le había convencido por lo que ahora estaba ahí sentado enfundado en su mejor traje y con un ponche de dudosa procedencia en mano mientras observaba a las parejas y grupos de amigos bailar desde la incomodidad de su silla

-Quiero irme- murmuró por milésima vez

-Por favor Harry, sólo un rato más- pidió Hermione

-Llevo toda la noche aquí- se quejó

-Tan solo fue la cena y el baile empezó apenas hace una hora- murmuró la mujer ahora molesta

-Y yo llevo aquí una hora más de lo que tenía planeado- susurró

-Harry…

-¿Dónde está tu pareja?- cuestionó desviando del tema pues sabía que recibiría un regaño

-Draco llevó a un chico de segundo a la enfermería…

-Cierto, labores de prefecto- murmuró torciendo el gesto

Antes de que pudiera encontrar algo más de lo cual quejarse, las luces bajaron hasta dejarles casi en la penumbra, la estridente música cambió por una melodía suave y melosa que el moreno reconoció al instante pues era un gusto culposo, un reflector con luz cálida le apuntó cegándole por unos segundos pero aun así reconoció la silueta que se plantó frente a él.

Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked to mine  
And let the music be your guide

Won't you promise me?  
(Now won't you promise me?)  
That you'll never forget  
(We'll keep dancing)  
To keep dancing wherever we go next

Severus estaba de pie frente a él, su suave cabello perfectamente peinado y recogido en una elegante coleta, vestía un traj negro cuervo que le calzaba de maravilla, la camisa era negro mate y la corbata satinada era verde jade y hacía juego con los ojos del menor. El pelinegro le tendió la mano con además ceremonioso y le regaló aquella sonrisa que era tan suya y nadie más conocía, el castaño tomó la mano que le ofrecían y se pudo de pie acercándose más.

-Te amo- murmuró el ojinegro entregándole un hermoso tulipán blanco que de inmediato se llevó a la nariz- Soy un idiota cobarde, pero de verdad te amo…

-No eres cobarde- le interrumpió

-No, so si estás conmigo- susurró antes de besar sus nudillos- ¿Me permites este baile?

-Sí- susurró el menor al borde de las lágrimas y se dejó guiar al centro de la pista

It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances to feeling  
The way we do  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance?  
(Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?

El heredero de la casa Prince le guiaba con maestría mientras se mecían al compás de la canción, Severus le miraba maravillado y le daba besos en cortos intervalos haciendo que su corazón latiera tan rápido como el batir de alas de un colibrí

-Lo siento tanto Sev- murmuró Harry

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó el pelinegro

-Nunca quise obligarte, no tenías que hacerlo…

-Sí debía- le interrumpió- Puede que me diera miedo hacerlo, pero no se compara con el miedo que sentí cuando pensé que te había perdido

-Te amo tanto, no te merezco…

-Harry James Potter- murmuró con voz molesta- jamás te atrevas a decir tal estupidez de nuevo

El ojiverde sonrió antes de llevar sus manos al cuello de su novio y recargar la cabeza en su pecho mientras un par de brazos le estrechaban por la cintura.

Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all  
And you can't keep us apart  
(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is wherever you are

It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances to feeling  
The way we do  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance?  
(Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?

La pareja se dejó envolver por una agradable burbuja de felicidad, tal vez después aquella bomba les estallaría en la cara pero en ese momento nada ni nadie les podía importar, las miradas fijas les fueron indiferentes y las risitas y comentarios insidiosos fueron desoídos, pronto los amigos de Harry les habían hecho compañía con sus respectivos acompañantes, bailando todos para celebrar el amor y pronto otras parejas comenzaron a unirse.

Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe that we were meant to be, yeah

It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances to feeling  
The way we do  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better

-En cuanto comiencen las vacaciones hablaré con mis abuelos- murmuró Sverus al oído de su pequeño león

-No es necesario…

-Sí lo es- le interrumpió- porque en algún momento deberán conocer al amor de mi vida- declaró con voz solemne

-Eres el mejor novio del mundo Sev- murmuró contra sus labios

-No precioso, tú lo eres- declaró terminando de unir sus labios de una vez por todas

So can I have this dance?  
(Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?

**FIN**


End file.
